


When you’ve lost the love of your life

by ShadyS



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Past Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyS/pseuds/ShadyS
Summary: Kurt regretted many things in his life, but there was only one thing in his life that he truly regretted with all his life. He had broken up with Blaine. And there was nothing he could do about it since Blaine and Sebastian are now married. To think that it all started a year ago.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	When you’ve lost the love of your life

Kurt regretted many things in his life, but there was only one thing in his life that he truly regretted with all his life. He had broken up with Blaine. And there was nothing he could do about it since Blaine and Sebastian are now married. To think that it all started a year ago.

~

Kurt was sitting in the chair, waiting for Blaine to come. He was watching a movie that was showing on the screen. That was until he heard a voice, "Hi, I hope that I didn't keep you waiting for too long."

Kurt spun to see who it was. Blaine. He looked amazing, as always. "H-hi. Uh, no I just got here too."

They both hugged quickly and sat down on the table. They sat there in silence for a couple of seconds, until Kurt spoke up again, "Thank you for coming here to see me. I understood if you told me to screw off."

"No, no, it's fine. I wanted to come and see you," Blaine replied.

Kurt was surprised, he didn't really expect that answer. So he decided to blurt it out since that was the reason who was here.

"Well, uh, I'm here to get you back. Sorry for blurting that out, I figured that I'd just be clear with you. First I'm going to get your forgiveness, then I am going to win your heart back," Kurt said with uttermost confidence.

Blaine looked in shock for a few moments. But he managed to speak out slowly, "U-uh, Kurt, I-i'm seeing someone. "

Now it was Kurt's turn to look shocked. "O-oh?"

"Ya, a-and I wanted to tell you in person since you already know him," Blaine replied.

Kurt didn't really know what to say. He was hoping that it wasn't Sebastian Smythe, the meerkat. He just kept his thoughts to himself. Just when he was about to say something though, he heard a new voice coming from behind him.

"Hey, killer."

Kurt mentally groaned inside after turning around to see who the voice belonged to. Sebastian Smythe. He walked over and kissed Blaine, then took a seat. Sebastian grew a bit, looking more mature. College must've done well on him. Yet he still carried that meerkat smirk.

"Oh, hey Kurt. I didn't notice you," Sebastian smirked.

"Good to know," Kurt mumbled back.

"Huh?"

"I was saying how nice it is to meet you," Kurt sarcastically replied, while glaring at Sebastian.

Kurt tried really hard not to cry at that moment, so he just acted cool about everything and gave a tight smile to Sebastian.

"I know that this isn't really what you expected, and it might be a bit weird for you since we all have a little history," Blaine started off to cut off all the glaring.

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. Blaine and Sebastian, dating! That little criminal chipmunk finally got Blaine. "Oh boy, I think I am going to be sick," Kurt thought to himself, but he decided to speak up.

"N-no it's fine Blaine. Totally not weird at all. So how did you guys meet up?" Kurt tried to assure Blaine and himself.

"Well, we actually met at Lima Bean, a couple of months before."

"Oh?"

Sebastian cut in, "It was really crazy. I was sitting at Lima, checking out this guy. But all of a sudden, I'm like 'Wait a second, I know that hair.' "

Blaine laughed, "Ya. And then he came over and we talked, mostly about you. It was just me talking on and on about the break-up. You know I was really angry about what happened. But luckily Sebastian was a good listener."

"It was just like old times," Sebastian added.

Kurt just sat there, nodding with a smile on a face. But inside Kurt wanted to run out of here as fast as he could. Honestly, Kurt thought this was too much.

Blaine noticed a flicker of sadness on Kurt's face, "I know this isn't what you wanted, but I hope that we can all be adults about it."

"Ya, ya of course. If you'll excuse me, I need to use the bathroom," Kurt answered.

Kurt immediately sped walked to the bathroom, only looking back once, to see Blaine and Sebastian kiss one more time, looking happy. He ran to one of the stalls and cried his heart out. He wasn't happy with what he happened, but he was still determined to win the love of his life back.

~

A week later, Kurt was helping out Brittany with her engagement gift. She was using Mounds Bars to represent the minutes Santana and she had spent. Apparently, Mounds Bars were the “lesbians of candies”.

Kurt decided to apologize for his behavior back in the glee club. “I’m sorry for interrupting your proposal. I have a firm belief that people shouldn’t get married until they’re 30,” Kurt started off, but then continued on to say, “I believe in you and Santana. You remind me of Blaine and me.”

“Except for the fact that Santana and I are still together,” Brittany pointed out.

“Well, I just believe that Blaine and I are on a hiatus,” Kurt contradicted.

“And I like to believe that Lord Tubbngton isn’t videotaping me in secret while I’m in the shower and selling it on Craigslist. It doesn’t make it true,” Brittany shrugs.

They stood there in awkward silence for a second. That was until Brittany decided to say it, “Okay, look I hate to be the one saying this, but uh, Blaine’s moving in with Sebastian.”

Kurt looked in shock, clearly not expecting that.

Brittany continued on, “I was helping them decorate yesterday. You need to start getting over him and start to see someone else. I am pretty sure there is someone in this world that will understand and appreciate your particular brand of eccentricity.”

Kurt took this into consideration. He was afraid of moving on, cause that will be admitting that things are over with Blaine and him, and he didn’t want to admit that it was over. He was not ready to let go of the love of his life.

~

A year later, Kurt was in New York. He had just graduated from NYADA and had a good thing going on in his life. He dated a few people, but none of them were like Blaine.

Currently, he was in his loft, where he was meeting up with Rachel. He was sitting on the coach skimming through the channels on the tv, waiting patiently for Rachel.

Suddenly he heard the doorbell ring. “That must be Rachel,” he thought to himself.

He opened the door, and there stood Rachel, grinning back at him, “Hi Kurt!”

“Hey, Rachel! How are you? I haven’t seen you for a while,” Kurt replied as he pulled in for a hug.

“I know, I know, and I’m so sorry I haven’t stopped by. I’ve just been really busy with Broadway, NYADA, and everything. I’m also trying to figure out things with Jesse,” Rachel rambled on as they walked over to the couch, where both of them sat down.

Kurt nodded along as Rachel continued talking. He was a bit jealous about how Rachel made her big break on Broadway and managed to be in NYADA. But he’s also happy with his life, or so he thinks.

“Well enough about me. How are you, Kurt? How have things been?” Rachel asked.

“I’ve been good. You know, just been trying to find my big break,” he says as he gives Rachel a nervous smile.

“Don’t worry! You’re Kurt Hummel! You’ll find your big break soon,” she reassures him, “But how is your social life? Are you dating anyone?”

“No, not really. I’ve just been taking a break from dating,” he stated.

“Oh ok. That’s good though! Finding some time for yourself,” she gives him a smile.

Kurt wonders whether he should ask the question that he’s been waiting to ask. But he just decides to ask, what does he have to lose?

“Hey so, how’s Blaine? Haven’t heard from him for a while?” Kurt asks, slightly wincing.

“Oh, well he’s fine. You know, stuff,” Rachel nervously laughs, obviously hiding something.

“Rachel, I know you’re hiding something. What happened?” he questions her.

“Well I hate to be the one to tell you this,” Kurt remembering Brittany saying something similar a year ago, “But Blaine’s engaged.”

“WHAT? With who?” Kurt double-takes.

“Sebastian Smythe. Apparently. Sebastian did the Uptown Girl number with the Warblers to Blaine, and then proposed.” Rachel winces after hearing Kurt’s reaction, “But Sebastian’s not all that bad though, he’s actually pretty nice once you get to know him.”

“Get to know him? What?” Kurt immediately asks.

Rachel regrets what she said once she fully registers what she said. She stammered, “W-well, it was n-nothing much. I was just in Ohio for a week, and I saw Sebastian. We talked for a bit, and he was pretty nice. He’s not the same person from high school.”

Kurt looked stunned, confused about how Rachel could like a person like Sebastian Smythe. He didn’t know that Rachel, his best friend, could betray him like that.

“Look Kurt, I got to go now, I have to meet Jesse. I’m sorry you didn’t know about the whole proposal thing,” she gives him a nervous smile after clearly noticing his reaction again.

Kurt snapped out of his trance, “Okay, ya, no problem. I’ll just see you later Rach. Bye.”

And with that, Rachel left. Kurt sat on the couch, processing what just happened. How could Blaine say yes to marriage with Sebastian Smythe? Of all people, Sebastian Smythe? Kurt got annoyed at the thought of Blaine and Sebastian. But he still hadn’t lost hope, he wasn’t ready to let go of the love of his life.

~

A few months later, but Kurt was still in denial. He still thought he could make things the way they were, just like in high school. Kurt did everything he could to try to win Blaine’s heart back. All that ever did was put an even larger distance between Blaine and him.

It was the day of Blaine and Sebastian’s Wedding. When Kurt first got the invitation, he decided not to go. But when he thought about it a little more, he realized this was his last chance to win Blaine’s heart back. So he RSVP'd yes to the wedding in the hope to stop it.

When he came inside the church, he saw a lot of familiar people from the old New Directions. He also saw the old Warblers, from when he first transferred to Dalton. Both show choirs seemed to be getting along well, much to his surprise.

“Hey Kurt,” he heard a familiar voice calling him.

“Hi,” Kurt turned around to see who it was, “Mercedes!”

“How are you? It’s been a while,” she asked.

“I’m good. How are you? You look great,” he replied, pulling in for a hug.

“Thanks. I’m surprised though, I didn’t think you would come to the wedding,” Mercedes pointed out.

“Oh well, I thought I’ll just come. You know, see Blaine and all,” Kurt quickly reacted, “Speaking of Blaine, have you seen him?”

“Oh ya, he’s in the upper left corner room,” she smiled pointing to where Blaine was, while eating her bowl of tots.

“Okay, thanks. Well, I’ll see you later!” Kurt said before rushing off to where Blaine was.

Kurt walked through the halls of the church. He was a bit sad, if he was honest. He always thought that Blaine and he would get married, and living happily ever after together. Apparently some dreams don’t become reality.

He knocked on the door to the room which Blaine was in.

The voice inside replied, “Come in.”

Kurt walked in, where he saw Blaine in his tuxedo, making final touches to his outfit.

“Oh, it’s you, Kurt. I thought it would be Santana,” Blaine said in his cheerful voice.

“Yup, it’s me. I figured I see you, it’s been a while,” Kurt gave a simple smile.

They stood there in awkward silence for a few moments, until Blaine broke the silence, “Kurt, why exactly are you here?”

“Well I got an invitation,” Kurt sounded a bit offended.

“I know, but I didn’t really think you’d come after, well you know, everything,” Blaine observed.

Kurt started off, “I just wanted to say I’m sorry for everything. I really did love you Blaine, and I still do love yo-”

Blaine sighed. He knew that something like this would’ve happened.

“Kurt, I really don’t need this right now. I know that you were trying to win my heart back, but you can’t. Sebastian already has it. I really love him, Kurt. I did love you, Kurt. You were my first love, but I’ve moved on, and so should you,” Blaine told, tears threatening to come out as he continued to talk.

“But I-,” Kurt tried to cut in,

“Look, Kurt. I invited you here as my friend. I really appreciated that you came to the wedding. If you have a problem you can leave. I’m not trying to be rude or anything, but it is my wedding day, and it’s supposed to be special, so please understand my wishes,” Blaine interrupted.

Kurt looked shocked. He barely saw this side of Blaine a lot. He sighed and gave a tight smile, “Okay. I just wanted you to know that I’m sorry. Goodbye Blaine.”

Blaine nodded and replied, “Goodbye Kurt.”

Kurt walked out of the door, taking one look back. Blaine was looking in the mirror, adjusting his suit. He looked really happy, so Kurt made sure he wasn’t going to interrupt the day. He wished that he never broke up with Blaine, but it is what it is. He walked back to his chair, and watched the wedding start.

He saw Sebastian standing at the altar, genuinely smiling. “He seems happy,” Kurt thought to himself. He watched Blaine walk down the aisle with his dad. He saw the officiator recite the words, and heard the words “Does anyone object to this wedding?” Kurt sat in his chair, though he knew Blaine glanced at him.

As soon as he heard the words, “I now pronounce you Husbands”, it took all of his willpower not to cry. He saw Blaine and Sebastian kiss, with everyone cheering for the married couple. Kurt clapped, not wanting to be rude. He put on a fake smile, though he knew he wanted to cry in the inside. He saw Blaine and Sebastian, a newly married couple. Sebastian finally got something Kurt feared he would, he got Blaine.

He wasn’t looking forward to the reception but forced himself to go. He faked his way through this part of the wedding, he could make it through the reception. But Kurt couldn’t hide from the truth. _He lost the love of his life._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work, so please be nice! I pulled some scenes from season 6. All rights go to glee. Please feel free to comment. Thank you for reading!


End file.
